Question: $f(t) = t+2(g(t))$ $g(t) = 5t$ $ g(f(-5)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(-5)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(-5) = -5+2(g(-5))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(-5)$ $g(-5) = (5)(-5)$ $g(-5) = -25$ That means $f(-5) = -5+(2)(-25)$ $f(-5) = -55$ Now we know that $f(-5) = -55$ . Let's solve for $g(f(-5))$ , which is $g(-55)$ $g(-55) = (5)(-55)$ $g(-55) = -275$